


в аду есть место только для двоих

by Ksobaka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M, все непрерывно трахаются, дело семейное, кто-то всегда любит сильнее, немного удушения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: никакого хэппи-энда, вы же понимаетевсе для соловеи





	в аду есть место только для двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloserdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/gifts).



We suffer everyday  
What is it for?  
These crimes of illusion are fooling us all  
And now I am weary and I feel like I do

 

На третий день Вергилий попросил его рассказать. Данте удивленно поднял брови: он не думал, что брату есть какое-то дело до Неро, но в глазах Верга действительно можно было заметить интерес. Значит, он все еще хранит в себе что-то человеческое, как минимум любопытство.  
\- Что именно тебе рассказать? - уточнил Данте.  
Вергилий сделал неопределенный жест рукой, не сразу найдя, что ответить. Впрочем, со всем, что касалось человеческого, у него всегда были некоторые трудности.  
\- Я знаю о нем совсем немного, - мягко начал он, явно пытаясь звучать не заинтересовано. - Но по тому, что видел, могу сделать вывод, что он нетерпелив и не сильно умен. Видимо, вы слишком тесно общались, раз он перенял у тебя эти черты.  
Данте не отреагировал на издевку; ему мерещится в голосе брата какая-то эмоция, но пока что слишком трудно разгадать. Они так долго были порознь.  
\- Он действительно нетерпелив, - согласился Данте, усмехаясь. Вергилий с интересом наблюдал за его улыбкой. - Но пацан совсем не дурак. 

***  
Признаться, Данте с самого начала знал две вещи: то, что мальчишка как-то связан с его семейкой, и то, что они в итоге рано или поздно окажутся в горизонтальном положении, причем, скорее всего, на его же диване.   
Он помнил, как удивился, какая белая у Неро кожа под слоями одежды - почти болезненно бледная, видны синие прожилки вен, набухшие артерии на кистях рук, когда Неро напрягался.  
Он помнил, что мысль о Неро с расстегнутыми штанами пришла в голову еще на стадии знакомства, но пришли они в итоге к этому только несколько лет спустя. Позже, глядя на то, как Неро опускается на колени меж его разведенных ног, Данте думал, зачем, по какой причине они тянули так долго?   
Произошло все, конечно, по инициативе мальчишки: он первым схватил Данте за отворот плаща и притянул, чтобы нелепо ткнуться губами, он первым прижался всем телом, видимо, не давая шанса себе передумать. Данте сначала хотел схватить его за плечи, отстранить от себя и пошутить, пока еще был шанс перевести все в шутку, но Неро ухватился за его ремень и раздраженно зашипел ему прямо в рот, когда не получилось расстегнуть.   
\- Тише, пацан, - сказал тогда Данте, и не без удовольствия заметил, как Неро бросил на него злобный взгляд.  
На эту кличку он всегда реагировал чересчур эмоционально, по скромному мнению Данте, но в тот раз все было иначе. Его даже не раздражало обращение, а скорее подначивало. Он поцеловал Данте снова, на этот раз больно цепляясь пальцами за волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову.   
В первый раз все случилось быстро и как-то нервно. Данте помнил, как Неро сидел перед ним на коленях, жертвенно глядя вверх, как он взял в рот сразу на всю длину и тут же подавился, потом попробовал снова. Помнил, как держал Неро под горло, трогал пальцами подергивающийся кадык и пытался поймать его взгляд своим. Глаза у Неро были полузакрыты, он держал одну руку - теплую, человеческую - у основания члена, а холодный протез положил Данте на бедро и легонько поглаживал.   
В тот раз он не снял с Неро ни единого предмета одежды, но они оба знали, что будет следующий раз. Эта спираль завертелась, когда Данте позволил, дал разрешение этому мальчишке. 

Вергилию обо всем этом знать было незачем, решил Данте, кивнув самому себе.   
Нетерпеливый, не умеющий практически ничего в должной степени, но компенсирующий этот недостаток своим старанием - так можно описать Неро, подумал Данте, привалившись спиной к камню. Это слишком двоякая формулировка, и даже Верг, несведущий в таких сложных вещах как человеческие взаимоотношения, поймет, что к чему.  
\- Мы сработались за годы твоего отсутствия, - с улыбкой сказал Данте, глядя на брата.  
Тот смотрел на него, не моргая, силясь понять, что именно имеется в виду. Ему явно было трудно, но Данте не собирался давать подсказок. К тому же, здесь, посреди царства демонов, где им предстоит провести в лучшем случае долгие годы, не хотелось бы портить и без того не слишком дружелюбную атмосферу.  
\- Сработались, - повторяет Вергилий, пробуя фразу на языке. - Прикрывая спины друг друга? Или что обычно делают слабые, объединяясь?  
Если он пытался добавить издевки в голос, то ему в кои-то веки не удалось, остался лишь чистый интерес. Но интересовал его не сам Неро, а то, что его связывало с Данте. Это льстило.   
\- Вернее будет сказать, что я постоянно спасал его задницу из передряг, - со смешком протянул Данте.   
Небо над их головами зарастало красной узорчатой пеленой. Они синхронно поднялись и развернулись к появившемуся порталу, Вергилий бесшумно достал меч из ножен и приготовился нападать.  
Разговор можно было считать оконченным.

***  
Помнится, когда Неро обрезал себе волосы, Данте каким-то чудом смог удержаться от шуток. Сложно было не усмехаться на тему того, что теперь хвататься будет не за что, но он придержал язык за зубами - кто знал, вдруг мальчишка бы обиделся. В вопросах имиджа Данте был принципиален.   
Впрочем, это условное неудобство было совершенно незаметно в процессе, потому что Неро отдавался ему так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь - нужды в том, чтобы держаться за его волосы и направлять, особой не было.   
Как раз тогда Неро впервые снял с себя кофту, и Данте на секунду замер, протягивая руку к твердому торсу.   
\- Ты чего? - смущенно спросил Неро, отводя взгляд.   
Ему явно было некомфортно находиться под чужим пристальным взглядом, и Данте милосердно прикрыл глаза, прежде чем наклониться и накрыть его своим телом. На прикосновение к голой коже Неро отозвался коротким хриплым стоном; подобные касания всегда действовали на мальчишку как разряд электричества. Данте аккуратно погладил его бока и скользнул рукой между ягодиц.   
На диване было не слишком-то удобно, но Неро не жаловался, хотя по его гримасе можно было угадать, что он бы не отказался переместиться куда-то, где под задницей не будут лежать коробки из-под пиццы, например. Данте не стал предлагать кровать - это перешло бы тогда хлипкие границы, которые они выстроили, которые позволяли им не говорить об этом после того, как Данте натягивал обратно свои штаны и смотрел в спину выходящему из комнаты Неро.   
В тот вечер он позволил себе немного больше, чем раньше: коснулся груди Неро, провел раскрытой ладонью по поджавшимся мышцам, слушая, как пацан прерывисто выдохнул. Глаза у Неро горели синим огнем, и это завораживало, особенно когда Данте перехватывал его под бедра, чтобы войти глубже. 

***  
Воспоминания в его голове будто бы тлели, становясь все менее цельными с каждым днем. Вергилий сказал, что время здесь течет иначе, и он был прав. День не сменялся ночью, луна не поднималась над головой, ровно как и солнце; вокруг зияла белая бесконечная пустота, одни лишь деревья, которые, к сожалению, тоже выглядели одинаковыми и похожими между собой.  
Через две недели Вергилий спросил, ждет ли он, что Неро придет за ним. Данте ответил честно, что это более чем вероятно. Зная его нрав и неумение подчиняться в вопросах по-настоящему важных, можно предположить, что этот придурок потащится за ним в царство демонов.  
\- Он не протянет тут долго, - заметил Вергилий.   
Данте пожал плечами. В голове появилась мысль, что он, вероятно, по мальчишке скучает. По его бледным плечам и вечно нахмуренной морде, по недовольным криками и вздернутому подбороку.   
Вергилий рядом вежливо кашлянул. Он уже успел подняться на ноги - Данте даже не обратил внимания, когда именно - и положил ладонь на меч.   
\- Здесь становится тоскливо, - сказал Верг, криво улыбнувшись. - Расскажи мне что-нибудь еще, братец?  
По его голосу было понятно, что под “чем-нибудь еще” он имел в виду своего сына, который каким-то странным образом стал Данте дороже, чем собственному отцу.   
\- У меня никогда не получалось играть в семью, - зачем-то добавил Вергилий, прежде чем сделать первый выпад.   
Надо признать, у Данте тоже вышло так себе.

***  
Когда таинственный незнакомец объявился на пороге дома Кирие, чтобы вырвать Неро демоническую руку, Данте пришлось признать, что он чертовски ошибся. Во всем, что случилось и еще случится в будущем с Неро, виноват только он, Данте. Не стоило оставлять у него Ямато, не стоило бросать, в конце концов, не стоило разрешать ему так к себе привязываться.  
Неро лежал в койке, хмурился чему-то во сне, а когда проснулся и увидел Данте, то непонимающе приоткрыл рот. Наверное, хотел спросить, какого черта он тут делает. Данте тяжело вздохнул. У него никогда не получались ободряющие речи, но с Неро многим вещам ему пришлось учиться с нуля.  
\- Слушай, ты главное не пытайся резко вскакивать, - начал Данте, и по разбитому выражению лица Неро ему стало понятно, что он все прекрасно помнил.

***  
Через месяц Вергилий сказал, что не был уверен, пойдет ли Данте следом за ним. Это было странно - слышать это признание, если учесть, что оба они уже уяснили, что не могут существовать по отдельности.   
Они сидели на голой земле вот уже несколько дней, демоны не появлялись, небо все так же слегка дергалось над их головами, испещренное красными тканями, будто человеческое легкое. Вергилий снял перчатки и размял пальцы. Данте сидел рядом, пялился на это и вслушивался в звук напряженных костяшек. Руки у него были бледные, взрытые венами - совсем как у Неро.   
\- Ты мог бы не идти, - безэмоционально произнес Верг. - Ты мог бы остаться с ним.  
Вот оно что.   
Данте покачал головой. Признаться, он даже не рассматривал этот вариант всерьез; происходящее сейчас казалось ему самым закономерным развитием событий, но было понятно, что Вергилий говорил не о логике в поведении. Он говорил о ком-то, кроме себя самого, кто мог бы быть рядом с Данте.  
\- Еще немного, и я решу, что ты ревнуешь, - пошутил Данте.   
Верг не стал отвечать, но лицо его исказила гримаса отвращения, смешанного с легким раздражением. Что лишь подтверждало сказанное Данте.   
Подумать только, в месте, где им предстояло провести еще бесконечное, несчетное количество времени, повисла неловкая, неприятная тишина. Ветра тут не было, лишь бескрайнее ничего, периодически заполняющееся звуками используемого оружия.   
\- Ты знаешь обо мне все, - сказал Данте и ему показалось, что голос звучит извиняющимся, - но тебя так долго не было.   
Зато Неро был, не стал он добавлять, Вергилий и так все понял. Впервые за все время, что они тут находились, Верг коснулся его своей рукой - мягко, аккуратно, будто чего-то опасаясь. Его прикосновение было не приятным и не противным, просто до боли необходимым; Данте втянул носом воздух и прикусил губу, чтобы не было соблазна что-то ляпнуть вслух.  
\- Ты всегда таким был, - сказал Вергилий ледяным тоном. - Ты всегда в ком-то нуждался.   
Он коротко провел ребром ладони по его скуле и убрал руку. Данте хотелось схватить его за запястье и продлить прикосновение, но он не стал. Слишком был велик риск все испортить, хотя куда уж больше.  
\- И все же рад, что был кто-то, кто за тобой присматривал, - сказал Вергилий с несвойственной ему улыбкой, от которой у Данте внутри что-то перевернулось.

***  
Не сравнивать их было попросту невозможно, и Данте ненавидел себя за это, говоря, что Неро достоин большего, однако этот рефлекс был подкожным, совершенно неконтролируемым. К своему удивлению, он нашел даже больше сходств с Вергилием, чем отличий, но что у Неро получалось куда лучше, так это подчиняться. Им зачастую двигала первобытная покорность, которую сам Неро наверняка не осмыслял до конца, он просто опускался на колени, стоило Данте чуть надавить рукой ему на плечо; он стаскивал с себя плащ, если Данте несильно дергал за отвороты.  
В день, когда все окончательно пошло по какой-то неправильной траектории, Неро был необычайно податлив. Они трахались лицом к лицу, что происходило крайне редко во время их полуслучайных встреч; Неро пытался неотрывно смотреть ему в лицо, сильно краснел, когда Данте толкался особенно глубоко.  
\- Давай же, просто скажи вслух, чего тебе хочется, - сказал Данте с улыбкой, крепко держа его за бедра.   
Неро коснулся его руки своей человеческой и неожиданно попросил:  
\- Дотронься.   
Его голос звучал искренне и хрипло, а еще очень тихо - это означало, что он скоро кончит. Данте проследил за рукой Неро, которую он положил себе на шею и тут же убрал, и повторил его движение.   
\- Сожми посильнее, - вновь попросил Неро, глядя Данте в глаза.  
За подобную прямоту ему явно полагалась награда, и Данте беспрекословно выполнил то, о чем его просили. Стоило ему чуть сжать ладонь на чужой шее, как Неро отозвался прекрасным глухим стоном, закатил глаза и на выдохе кончил.   
Данте смотрел, как он медленно приходит в себя после оргазма, как смешно морщит лоб и пытается проморгаться. На болезненно бледной шее Неро проступали следы от его рук. В такие моменты Данте, к своему стыду, вспоминал брата, его белую спину и неглубокие царапины, которые затягивались у него на глазах еще до того, как Вергилий надевал нижнюю рубашку.   
Потом Неро обнимал Данте за шею прохладной железной рукой, а пальцы человеческой смыкал на его члене, и все мысли о Вергилие тут же улетучивались. 

***  
Когда счет времени они потеряли окончательно, небо поменялось, стало темным, без венозных прожилок как раньше. Вергилий нахмурился, и Данте считал его реакцию - он был солидарен, это плохой знак.   
В руках Вергилий сжимал меч, был готов броситься в атаку в любой момент, но ничего не происходило. Демоны не объявились ни в этот день, ни в следующий, если вообще время в этом месте можно было подогнать под календарную систему.   
\- Что-то пытается сломать здешнее устройство мира, - сказал Вергилий чуть позже. - Поэтому мир перестраивается.  
Данте знал, о чем он говорит, но не хотел подавать виду.   
Они оба знали и оттягивали этот момент даже в собственных мыслях. Когда Неро придет - а он точно объявится, сомнений в этом становилось все меньше и меньше - он не станет долго ждать, у него просто не будет столько времени, поэтому Данте придется выбирать.  
Они оба знали, что Вергилий слишком горд, чтобы признаться, что нуждается; Данте слишком упрям, чтобы сказать то же самое Неро. Они так и будут ходить по кругу, и было бы куда проще, если бы Неро остался за его пределами и остался на поверхности, чтобы прожить свою человеческую жизнь - роскошь, которая не доставалась ранее никому из их семьи.  
Данте смотрел на Вергилия, на его вытянутую спину и злился. Он мог бы сказать проще: Неро пытается вернуться за тобой, Данте. Неро хочет забрать тебя в мир людей, Данте. Всего несколько слов и никаких игр в шарады. Даже если эти слова будут означать выбор, который Данте сделать не в состоянии.   
\- Рано или поздно он прорвется сюда, ты же знаешь, - неожиданно просто сказал Вергилий.   
Голос у него звучал ровно и сухо. Данте вдруг захотелось обнять его, прижать к себе, но вместо этого он устало отозвался:  
\- Знаю. И в этот раз тебе опять придется его слушаться.   
Вергилий с легкой улыбкой кивнул. Было вполне очевидно, что свой выбор Данте уже сделал, сам того не зная.


End file.
